Nur eine halbe Ewigkeit
by KeroKohai
Summary: Gokudera muss erkennen, dass es weniger schmerzhaft ist für immer in einem dumpfen Dämmerschlaf zu verweilen, als seinen Traum wahr werden zu sehen und sich mitten in ihm kalt und fremd zu fühlen. 5927


_Dies war nicht der Moment. Er wusste es. Es durchzuckte ihn wie ein elektrischer Schlag, der diese Gewissheit durch seinen Körper jagte. Er wusste es. Das Gefühl floss in seinen Adern wie rotes Blut. Dies war nicht der Moment. Es war nicht jener, unvergleichliche, atemberaubende Augenblick, in dem jeder Herzschlag die fragile Atmosphäre zu zerbrechen drohte. Dies war nicht sein Moment. Dies war nicht seine gewollte, kleine Ewigkeit. Wie Tsuna bebend und schluchzend in seinen Armen lag, die Luft nach erstickter Enttäuschung und fader Bitterkeit schmeckend, wurde ihm schmerzlich bewusst, dass dies die Ewigkeit eines zerbrochenen Traumes sein musste._

_Mit zittrigen Händen wagte er es, den knochigen Rücken des Kleineren zu berühren, obwohl die Furcht ihn zu zerbrechen fürchterlich in seinen Eingeweiden Kehle fühlte sich trocken an. Tsunas Körper war so warm und lebendig an den seinigen gepresst, dass ihm der bloße Duft des Anderen ihm den Verstand vernebelte. Bittersüß. So nannte man das, richtig? _

_Ewigkeiten, so schien es, hatte Gokudera danach getrachtet den Mafiaboss in seinen Armen halten zu dürfen, ihm zärtliche Nichtigkeiten wie hochtrabende Liebesschwüre ins Ohr zu wispern, zu wissen, es werde die Ewigkeit sein – Sein Moment._

_Nichts von alledem hier war sein._

_Der ironische Stoß, der Tsuna hat in die liebende Umarmung seines Right-Hand-Man fallen lassen, war seine unerwiderte Zuneigung zu einem freundlichen Mädchen mit sanften Augen und wohlwollendem Blick. Das mitleidige Tätscheln der Schulter, ein sachtes Kopfschütteln, als hoffe sie seine Gefühle so weniger zu verletzen und die so umsichtig gewählten Worte waren es, die Tsuna gestoßen war hilflos angesichts der vielen ungesagten, doch oft bedachten Emotionen, stockte im überwältigenden Schatten der Liebe, die Tsuna für Kyoko Sasagawa empfand. Sie. Nicht ihn. _

_Nein, dies war nicht sein Moment._

_Und er hoffte, es sollte nicht zu seiner Ewigkeit werden._

_Das steinerweichende Schluchzen des Brünetten rüttelte grob an den Mauern aus Styropor, die Gokudera verzweifelt um seinen verstand errichtet hatte und die nur dumpfe, schlichte Gedanken zuließ. Nur so konnte er den Kleinen trösten._

_Trösten, weil seine Liebe nicht erwidert wurde. Seine...Zu ihr._

_Vorsichtig legte er, ohne die scharfen Stiche der Rationalität schmerzen zu lassen, die Hand an das Kinn Tsunas und zwang ihn vorsichtig, so vorsichtig und scheu, ihm in die grauen Augen zu schauen. In die unendlichen Weiten der braunen, von Tränen verschleierten Iris versinkend, vergaß Gokudera was er doch so grausam genau wusste._

_Er vergaß es. Zwang sich zu vergessen und ließ seinen Körper, wie von unsichtbaren Fäden geführt, näher an den seines Bosses heran._

_Lange hatte er es schon gewollt, wusste was er zutun hatte._

_Vor langer Zeit hatte er begonnen den kleineren zu bewundern. Aus Bewunderung wurde Zuneigung, aus Zuneigung Liebe und aus dieser schließlich entwuchs das brennende Verlangen nach Nähe, dass sich bisher nur in einsamen Nächten wagte, aus den dunklen Ecken seines traurigen Herzens hervorzukriechen._

_Behutsam wanderte seine Hand an Tsunas Wange. Er füllte die Nässe, die seine Tränen dort hinterlassen hatten, fühlte die Enttäuschung schwer brennen. In seiner Brust, in den braunen Augen seines Gegenübers, in seiner Seele. _

_Und ihm war klar, dass er die Situation ausnutzte, dass er seinen kleinen Boss schändlich verriet, seine eigene Liebe hiermit Lüge strafte, doch konnte er es sich nicht verwehren. _

_Sollte seine kleine Ewigkeit nur für wenige Sekunden erlaubt sein, so würde er sich selbst in diesem Moment gänzlich verzehren, auffressen und sterben._

„_Juudaime..." hauchte er ihm zärtlich zu, die Stimme weich, doch von Trauer Atemzug lang, tanzten all die Worte auf seiner Zunge, die er nie ausgesprochen, doch in seinen Träumen, in seinem Moment, so oft gesagt hatte. _

_Aber dies war nicht sein Moment..._

_Langsam näherten sie sich einander und ihre Lippen berührten sich so zart, wie ein Windhauch herbeizuwehen vermag. _

_Der Kuss schmeckte salzig, ob der Tränen._

_Er schmeckte fragend und reuevoll. Nach verlorenen Möglichkeiten und verschwendeten Augenblicken. Er schmeckte nach viel Wenn und wäre gewesen. Es ließ sie beide in ein tiefes, trauriges Meer der Schwere eintauchen. _

_Gar nicht wie Gokudera es sich vorgestellt hatte. _

_Ohne den Kuss zu lösen, fuhren seine Finger fahrig über die Knöpfe an Tsunas Hemd und versuchten sie trotz seines Zitterns zu öffnen. Der Zehnte wehrte sich nicht, legte noch die eigenen, kleinen Hände an die warmen Wangen seines Guardians. Es waren eiskalte, klamme Hände..._

_Und mit einem Mal war alles still in Gokudera. Er war vollkommen ruhig._

_Dies war nicht sein Moment._

_Furchtsamkeit war etwas, dass einem nur in freudiger Erwartung gut stand. _

_Dies hier war kalt. Dies waren nicht sie. Es war trüb und ließ alles verschwimmen._

_Und so liebten sie sich auch gaben sich einander in schierer Verzweiflung._

_Verlangen und Angst mündeten in einem leichten, wiegenden Rhythmus, der nichts mit den Liebkosungen gemein hatte, die Gokudera sich in warmen Tönen so wundervoll ausmalte, wann immer er sich zur Ruhe legte._

_Sie klammerten sich aneinander fest, verletzten sich in reiner Furcht vor dem Fall._

_Er stieß härter in den kleinen Körper unter sich als beabsichtigt, wollte nur eine Reaktion aus ihm locken. Eine Reaktion, welche nur ihm gelten sollte und keinen Platz mehr für Tränen um dieses Mädchen ließ. _

_Wo war er?_

_Wo war der Hayato Gokudera, der Juudaime die Welt zu Füßen legen wollte?_

_Wo waren die leisen Liebesschwüre aus seiner Vorstellung?_

_Das sanfte Annähern, zwei scheuer Kinder gleich, dass er erwartet hatte?_

_Dies war **nicht** Gokuderas Moment...  
Es schmerzte bis zur Unkenntlichkeit und trieb ihm die Tränen in die Augenwinkel. Heiser wisperte er Entschuldigungen. Flehte um Verzeihung, während der Brünette die dünnen Arme um seinen Hals schlang. Tsuna war sein Himmel, seine Welt..._

_Doch würde er für Ihn nie mehr sein._

_Diese einsame, kurze Ewigkeit, dieser schattenhafte Zwilling seines Momentes war alles was er je bekommen sollte._


End file.
